


The More Things Change

by OliveAndPeaz



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveAndPeaz/pseuds/OliveAndPeaz
Summary: There are few notable things that happen when you become a ghost.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 267





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Luke's POV

There are few notable things that happen when you become a ghost:

First, you panic. The transition from a dark void with your band-mates to the world of the living is more than a little jarring. Darkness gives way to bright lights and loud noises. You have to take a few seconds to reorient yourself because everything is just a little too bright and too loud. The space you are in is so familiar but so different from when you last saw it. The décor has changed significantly; no longer is this a practice studio for a band. In its place is a rec room full of plants, furniture, the odd instrument here and there, and a… person?

The next thing you do is try to figure out what happened to you. Easier said than done. You remember being alive then suddenly you are not. It does not help that there is a girl and she is screaming and running away only to come back and start waving around a cross just because you answered a question she asked. A little weird if you ask him. Fleetingly, you cannot help but wonder if that cross can hurt you because you know nothing about being a ghost but that thought leaves quickly because she is still screaming, and it is hurting your head. Which sucks because who wants to still be able to feel pain as a ghost. You are dead, haven’t you suffered enough?

After that, things fall into a routine pretty quickly. You are back to playing music with your boys and it is like you never died. Sure, there are a few shocks, like people being able to hear you when you play music and they can see you when you play music with Julie. Or the fact that there are other ghosts running around and your band-mate is definitely crushing on him. Overall, though, it feels pretty normal. Life before death was all about music and life after seems to be the same.

However, after a while you do begin to notice things that are missing from the afterlife. You can’t pick up things without a lot of concentration. It’s not something you think about being a big deal until you really want to get into that mysterious dream box that Julie has stashed in her room and can’t. Another thing you can’t do is feel the touch of other people. People walk through you and you can feel something, but it is not the contact that you were expecting. It feels like the very atoms of your body shift out of the way so there is no actual contact.

Something that should be obvious, but you don’t notice for a long time is the lack of heartbeat. You are dead, not having a heartbeat comes with the territory. That doesn’t mean you don’t miss it when you expect your heart to start racing as you gaze at an amazing, beautiful, wonderful girl who is singing the songs that you wrote together only to realize it will never happen again. Or when she looks at you and smiles and you feel like your heart should be skipping a beat but nothing happens because there is no beat to skip.

That realization is the hardest to wrap your head around because you like this girl and want to be with her but can’t because you are dead and there is no way for that relationship to work out. And you are working towards resigning yourself to this fate until suddenly she is actually hugging you and you feel more alive than ever.

In that instant, everything changes.


End file.
